Replacement
by SweetSongCheer
Summary: Watanuki unintentionally makes a wish that he might regret later, but will this wish fix or destroy his friendship with Doumeki? Remembering Yuko's words, words carelessly thrown around will result in irreversible problems completely out of your control. I DO NOT own xxxHOLiC. All rights go to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1 - Had Enough

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**(18-1-14)**

**Hello fellow readers!**  
><strong>Guess what? I've got a brand new fanfiction for you! <strong>

**For those who are still following my other recent story 'Missing', don't worry, I'm still working on the next chapter. I haven't abandoned it. But I'm very glad people really do enjoy it!**  
><strong>Anyway, back to the here and now! I've been wanting to write this story for a very long time but I never knew how to start it off. So it took a bunch of tries to get it right so I hope you guys like my thousandth try of writing this first chapter LOL!<strong>

**There have been a lot of influences that prompted me to write this, for example, Episode 13 of xxxHOLiC 'Transfiguration' and a handful of anime supernatural genres.**

**Read & Review if you enjoyed this story!**

* * *

><p>The shining warm sun, the clear sky and the cheerful chirps of the birds seemed to be the only thing that made Watanuki's morning close to perfect.<p>

"YOU IDIOT! Why can't you just let me have at least ONE peaceful morning!?" Watanuki's screeching voice echoed throughout the street as Doumeki covered his ears just in time to save his ears from Watanuki's spurts of anger.

Doumeki had hoped that walking Watanuki to and from school would ease his worry of the teenager getting chased by spirits, but it came with a price of his own hearing.

"I'm not the one screaming like an idiot." He spoke in his usual monotone voice.

"Yeah well the fact that your damn existence is disturbing my peacefulness and making me scream THAT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The walk to school had been torture until the ranting teenage boy had set his eyes on the girl he desired most.

"Himawari, good morning!" Watanuki's sudden change of mood from annoyed to cheerful sometimes still surprised Doumeki. Although it did amuse him equally.

"Hey Watanuki and Doumeki! How are things going?" Himawari asked with a bright smile.

"Oh things are going great! Except for this jerk, if he wasn't here my day would be even better!" Watanuki turned his sharp blue eyes towards the observing archer, glaring at him before turning back to Himawari. She laughed it off, thinking it was only part of Watanuki and Doumeki's comedic act.

Things didn't get any better during lunch. Although classes were his least favorite times considering that he'd still be bothered by spirits while trying to concentrate on the subject, lunchtime with Doumeki was not making Watanuki's day any better.

"Watanuki, today's bento tastes amazing!" Himawari happily complimented his work.

"Hehehe, thank you Himawari! I'm just so happy that you got to try it!" He bashfully smiled, stars and love hearts practically visible around him. But his pure happy mood was crushed when he heard the distinctive constant munching sounds coming from Doumeki's mouth.

"Hey YOU! Why can't you eat quietly?! Can't you see you're disturbing my time with Himawari?! In fact, you shouldn't even be eating the food I make since you're not worth the effort I put into my cooking!" Watanuki crossed his arms, smirking triumphantly as he usually does when he yells at the archer.

Doumeki did not flinch like usual, but he felt an ever-so-slightly pinch in his heart at those words. Watanuki yelled at him on a daily basis, so why did it hurt all of a sudden?

Himawari almost didn't believe that this was part of their "usual comedic dumb or witty guy act", but she giggled to lighten up the mood.

"Oh come on Watanuki, I'm sure Doumeki enjoys your food just as much as I do! Maybe even a little more."

"Hmph. He only eats all my food and requests ridiculously out-of-season dishes just to spite me! Seriously, why and how did I even meet such a jerk like him?!" He smiled towards Himawari for a second, "I could be enjoying my lunch with just you, Himawari! Without this moron here…" he whined as he jerked his thumb towards Doumeki as he and the archer finally made eye contact.

Immediately, Doumeki looked away, already starting to get annoyed at the way Watanuki spoke about him. Watanuki shook his fist and yelled at his face, "I wish you'd learn to be a better person than yourself...like saying 'thank you' for once! Or to stop being a jerk!"

For a millisecond, Doumeki's eyes widened. Although to others like Himawari and Watanuki, he seemed passive and oblivious.

An awkward silence had spread throughout lunch time until a little later Watanuki brought out dessert. Doumeki had already packed up his bento box. He felt that he should leave now before things got more awkward.

"Himawari, would you like some Daifuku?"

"Oh, you have dessert too? Amazing! I'd love some!" She happily picked one out as Doumeki gave back his share of the bento box, which Watanuki took back, or rather, snatched back.

"Now let me guess...you want to request some crazy idea for lunch?" Watanuki looked up at Doumeki's standing figure.

"No. I will be busy with practice for the tournament coming up."

"Ah good, that means you won't be here for lunch tomorrow! Wait, what about the next day? What do you want then?" He hated asking this but he thought he might as well be prepared.

"I'll think about it. See you." He walked away, feeling that familiar stinging pain inside his heart.

The other two watched the archer's figure leave the lunch area. Himawari looked a little worried.

"He seems a little off...do you think he's upset about something?"

Watanuki was curious too, but he brushed it away thinking it was nothing.

"Nah, that idiot is as tough as a rock (like his personality). Besides, I get to enjoy the remainder of lunch with you now!" Clasping his hands together, he smiled dreamily at her.

Himawari, still worried but flattered, smiled back. "You're right, I guess it's nothing."

* * *

><p>Doumeki was walking very slowly to his next class as there was still fifteen minutes until the bell would go off. When he did make it to the empty classroom, he took a seat near the window and sat patiently but his posture was stiff.<p>

Thinking about lunch time just a little while ago, his eyebrows furrowed as he remembered Watanuki saying he wished he'd be a better person. Feeling a headache and a heartache building up inside him, he continued to look out the window to calm himself.

He might appear to be a stoic sports jock to everyone's eyes, but he was as vulnerable and sensitive as any human being, especially when it came to Watanuki.

* * *

><p>When school had finally finished, Doumeki stayed back to do some extra practice at the archery fields with a couple dedicated archery club members.<p>

And it was the day Watanuki had been hoping for since the beginning of the term. Walking home with Himawari. He hadn't been able to do so since she had much more regular piano lessons after school.

"Himawariiii! Shall we walk home together?" Watanuki popped outside of her homeroom door, waving excitedly.

Smiling, she answered, "Yes!"

'HORRAAAY!' He cheered inside.

They walked down the street to Himawari's home as the teenage boy was almost skipping his way along with her. He was sparkling with glee until,

"I wonder if Doumeki is alright. I haven't seen him since lunch…"

Watanuki suddenly came to halt, dramatic cry baby tears pouring down his face.

_'Damn that Doumeki! Even without him here, he manages to pop up even when I'm alone with Himawari!'_

Turning towards the girl, he smiled reassuringly. Knowing that her worry for someone, even though it was Doumeki, was adorable to him.

"I'm sure he's fine! Like I said, he's as tough as a rock! Nothing can really break him!"

Himawari giggled, noticing how Watanuki had phrased that. "It almost sounds like you're standing up for him, you guys are such great friends!"

Shocked and saddened at this, he tried to deny it. "No, no, no! That's not what I meant-'"

"Oh, here's where I go now. Well, I'll see you tomorrow Watanuki."

Suddenly depressed his precious time with her had to end so quickly, he waved goodbye to the girl.

"Bye, Himawari! See ya tomorrow!" He begun to head towards Yuko's shop.

* * *

><p>Doumeki was heading home after long hours of archery practice. Walking home by himself was nothing foreign, but not having the non-stop yelling teenager with him was a little strange at times. But after today…<p>

_'Am I really that much of a bother to Watanuki? I know we bicker all the time...but it's hard to protect a friend when they keep pushing you away...'_

Suddenly his head started to become fuzzy as his vision blurred and cleared continuously. Gripping his head tightly, he groaned as he felt so heavy and weak. He fell to the floor, groaning in agony as pain finally struck his head and his heart. Not knowing what was going on, he begun to panic and think about what could've triggered this.

Within a heartbeat, the pain lifted off of him and his vision cleared completely. Confused, Doumeki looked around to see if anyone was around. Nothing but the soft late afternoon breeze was present.

"What...the hell?" Still concerned but deciding to not dwell into what had just happened too much, he continued his way home.

* * *

><p>Watanuki arrived at the shop with a giant goofy smile on his face.<p>

"Watanuki's here! Watanuki's here!" His usual greeting from Maru and Moro were always nice to hear when he arrived.

"Someone looks like they had a really good day…" Yuko's sneaky voice made its way to the young man's ears. She had been waiting at the hallway with the twins as she had suspected something particularly about today.

Spinning around from taking off his shoes at the entry, he looked at the witch with that same goofy smile.

"I sure did! I got to walk home with Himawari today!" He spun on his toes like a ballerina, showing his complete joyful mood to her.

Smirking before turning serious she asked, "Oh, is that all? Nothing else?"

"Huh? No, that's about it. At least that was the only thing that really made my day!"

Yuko tipped his chin up to look into his eyes. "Really? Because I can tell something else happened…"

Watanuki's mouth twisted into an irked expression, "Yeah well I yelled at Doumeki. No different than any other day."

Letting go of his chin, the twins ran ahead of them as she walked down the hallway as Watanuki followed.

"Is that so? Tell me, what did you say to him?"

"Why are you so interested? I yell at that bastard all the time, why should it matter now?"

"I don't know, but tell me though."

Sighing in defeat, he obliged. "I told him that I wished he'd learn to be a better person than he was already."

Yuko's eyebrow rose. "You wished?"

It took a while for Watanuki to register how he had said those words.

"Wait, you're not assuming that my rant-of-a-wish was an actual wish do you?"

"I can't say so myself...however, I will tell you this."

Watanuki gulped. "Y-Yes?"

"Do you remember that woman who thought she had control of the monkey's paw? And do you remember those twins you met with Doumeki?"

"Uh, yes."

"If you think about those two incidents, they create a dangerous path if put together. Once the words have escaped a person's lips, it cannot be unheard or go unnoticed. Words are powerful as you know already, and if the wrong words are chosen for a wish or if words for a wish are so carelessly thrown around, they can result in irreversible problems completely out of your control."

Watanuki stood there in the middle of the hallway with Yuko with a questioning face. He didn't really see exactly how all of that related to Doumeki and what he said to him. He could see how he wished Doumeki to be a better person could sound a little misleading in some strange way, but it's not like he was in danger though. Right?

By the time Doumeki got home, had dinner, finished his homework and fell into bed, his head spun again and he vision would blur and clear back and forth. It was happening again. But he was thankful he was already in bed.

It wasn't until his vision completely blurred that the pain from before struck him again. Not wanting to alert the entire temple, he drove his face into his pillow to muffle his screams as the pain shot right through his body. He felt his head tighten and throb as his heart felt like it was being stabbed with daggers. His legs were numb and his insides were burning.

His mind had finally registered that this pain was not from some disease, nor was it some infection or anything like that. It felt like something was sucking the very life out of him in the most painful way possible. He was losing his senses one by one. He couldn't feel, see, hear or speak clearly.

Having enough energy to flop back onto his back, he was beginning to fade away as he felt his entire life source leave his body. Before he could drown in complete darkness, he saw a faint figure - unrecognisable, haunting, and mysterious. It was hovering over him wearing a sinister grin. It's voice sounded very human, yet it was laced with a bone-chilling, eerie tone. Was this what was causing Doumeki to feel this way?

"Don't worry little Shizuka...I'll grant your friend's wish. Sleep tight."

_To be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Don't forget to put in a review if you enjoyed the story so far! See you soon in chapter 2!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 - Oblivious To The Inevitable

**Hello fellow readers! I finally have chapter 2 up for my (kind of) newest story 'Replacement'. I hope you enjoy what I have in store for this particular story, I'm looking forward to writing more for this so I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I will be in the making of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHOLiC. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW if you liked what you read, thanks and enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Watanuki was on his way walking to school when he came to a stop at Doumeki's temple home. Suddenly remembering what Yuko said, he felt a sudden chill run up and down his back. Figures that the witch would make him feel uneasy with just the use of words.<p>

_"Words are powerful as you know already, and if the wrong words are chosen for a wish or if words for a wish are so carelessly thrown around, they can result in irreversible problems completely out of your control."_

There was no way that what he said was anything like a wish right? Even though he said 'I wish', it couldn't seriously be considered a real wish. It wasn't something he could ask Yuko for nor could it be that dangerous to wish for something like that. Right?

Watanuki then realised that he had been staring at the temple for a while, so he snapped himself back into the present and proceeded to walk on. He then saw Doumeki walking towards him as he exited the temple. Although...he felt a different aura around him.

_'Teh, it must be my imagination. I was only just thinking about what Yuko said.'_

When Doumeki approached him, he was expecting the usual greeting of 'Oi'. None came. Instead he received,

"Good morning, Watanuki."

Watanuki was suddenly alert. Doumeki seemed different, yet it wasn't a bad thing. He looked the same, though his actions speak differently. And his usual monotone voice was no longer present in those few words he spoke to him.

The blue-eyed teenager didn't realised he had been frozen on the spot, staring at the archer like he had gone crazy.

"What's wrong?"

"U-Uh...I uh...did you hit your head or something this morning?"

Doumeki gave him a questioning look before answering.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Although, you seem a little uneasy. Are you alright?"

It was normal for Doumeki to worry for Watanuki, but this somehow seemed different. Strangely different.

"I...I'm fine. Are you sure nothing's wrong with you?"

The back and forth questioning each other was getting them nowhere. So the archer gave him a slight smile. That expression alone made Watanuki a lot more uneasy.

_'What the hell? Is that a smile I see on his dumb face?!'_

"I appreciate your concern, but there is nothing to worry about Watanuki. Really, I'm fine."

Watanuki could only sigh as his eyes casted downwards, confused and tired. This whole change in Doumeki was too much to handle.

"Should we get going? We'll be late for school."

"O-Oh yeah…alright."

It was so strange. Doumeki didn't ask what was in the bento for today. He didn't call him 'oi' the moment he saw him. He didn't even attempt to annoy him one bit. But Watanuki did not question the archer about the absence of his usual habits. He figured that once they'd get to school, Doumeki would go back to being a glutton at lunch.

But still….did Doumeki finally decide to act the way Watanuki wanted him to? It seemed highly unlikely for him to do that.

He shrugged it off and walked to school with his supposed arch rival in silence.

* * *

><p>Classes were same old, same old. But things only begun to get weirder and weirder by lunch time.<p>

Watanuki made his way to their usual lunch spot with the bento boxes in his hand. But before he could sit down, the conversation he heard between his two friends grabbed his ear's attention.

"Wow, that's amazing! I just love the way the flowers bloom in spring!" Himawari commented excitedly.

"Yes, even at the temple there are so many beautiful cherry blossom trees that really bring the whole area to life. Though it's just as beautiful when they cover the ground during the autumn season."

Watanuki's face scrunched up into a very confused and pissed off look. Doumeki talking about flowers? With Himawari?

_'What in the hell is going on with this stone-face glutton?!'_

The talking duo then saw Watanuki standing there with their lunch.

"Ah, Watanuki! We were just talking about cherry blossoms! Since the cherry blossom festival is coming up soon this week, I thought we should all go together."

Even though Watanuki's day had been bombarded with strange changes, he could still find Himawari's smile just as gorgeous.

"Of course! I'd love to go to the cherry blossom festival with you Himawariiii! But...does he have to come!?" He pointed his finger at the archer while giving him an annoyed look.

"It'd be nice if we all went together, but if you don't want me to go, I won't." The normally flat-sounding voice that the archer usually had, was now a more kind and considerate tone.

This Doumeki was beginning to freak Watanuki out. He was giving him a choice? When did he ever do that?

"Well...I uh…"

It seemed that every time Doumeki would talk, Watanuki would fall speechless. But considering how Doumeki has changed, it only would be safe to say that it might be okay to have him around.

"Oh c'mon Watanuki, I'm sure it'll be much more fun if we all go together!"

Sighing in defeat, Watanuki replied, "Alright, alright...you can come too."

Doumeki merely smiled, as well as Himawari only her smile was much more enthusiastic.

"Can't wait then."

They began eating their bentos, Watanuki throwing cautious glances at Doumeki every now and then.

* * *

><p><em>(After School)<em>

Himawari excused herself and left without Doumeki and Watanuki since she had piano lessons in the afternoon. Of course, Watanuki was less than happy to spend his walk to the shop with the archer, although this time, he was not as annoyed as he would usually feel.

_'Arrgh no, this change in Doumeki is making me have these stupid thoughts!'_

"Watanuki, is there a problem?"

That was it. Watanuki pointed accusingly at Doumeki, bearing his teeth like an angry cat and shaking in frustration.

"YOU! You are my problem! You've been acting weird ever since this morning and I'm not okay with it! You…y-you-"

"Are you unhappy with how I am?"

Watanuki stopped ranting for a second and took a good look at Doumeki's face. He seemed hurt, and it was much more evident on his face without that usual stoic expression the archer always wore. He quickly looked away, feeling a mix of emotions, guilt and annoyance.

"W-Well, I...I…"

"Listen…" Doumeki placed a hand on Watanuki's shoulder lightly, as if a little contact would make the bespectacled boy look him in the eye properly. Watanuki flinched, but Doumeki didn't budge.

"If this is about what Himawari said, you didn't have to say yes just because she did. You and Himawari can go together. I only want to make you happy…"

Not only had Doumeki changed by personality, but also his heart. No way would Doumeki say something like that...right?

"N-No, I don't want Himawari to worry because you suddenly didn't show up." Watanuki said, blushing brightly as he tried to shrug off Doumeki's hand on his shoulder.

With a smile, Doumeki let go of him. "Alright then."

* * *

><p>Watanuki finally made it to the shop, still carrying an uneasy feeling in his stomach.<p>

"Watanuki's here!"

"Watanuki's here!"

Maru and Moro came to greet Watanuki at the entrance, dancing around him happily as he walked down the hallway, not even phased by the twins.

"Something's wrong with your face."

Yuko's voice reached Watanuki's ears, taking the boy by surprise.

"Uh...Excuse me?"

"I wonder what sort of encounter you had to make you have such an expression…"

Watanuki remembered the time Yuko explained the reading of faces around the time they first met each other.

"Well I...actually something weird happened today, with Doumeki."

"Oh? Doumeki?"

Watanuki nodded. "Yeah. He seemed a little strange."

"In what way?"

"He seemed...different."

"How so?"

Watanuki was silent at first before replying. "He was...nicer."

"Is that so? How exactly was he nicer?"

"He called me by my name for once, and even greeted me a 'good morning'. He didn't ask what was in the bento today, he even said a 'thank you' after we ate! And not only that, he was starting to show more expression on his face, which in complete honesty, really scares me! And to top it all off he was even talking to Himawari today about freakin' cherry blossom trees like they're a couple of really good old friends! That damn bastard! You try to steal away my Himawari even when you're trying to be the nice guy!" Watanuki ranted, flushed from all the yelling and feeling a little puffed out.

"Well it still seems like you had a good day…"

Watanuki paused in motion of wanting to punch the air, and looked at Yuko closely.

"What do you mean?!"

"Well, Doumeki didn't annoy you like you say on a daily basis. And he certainly didn't cause you more trouble by not doing his usual habits you happen to complain about all the time. It seems that you had a pretty relaxing day. Although your face does tell me something else…" Yuko gently grabbed Watanuki's chin to get a better look at his eyes.

"Uh...W-What does it tell you?"

Yuko stared into his soul for a good five seconds before letting go of him. She clasped her hands together and smiled brightly.

"How about some dinner?"

"WHAT?!"

"I think tonight I'd like some salt grilled fish with green mango salad and rice! I think a fresh dinner would be great! And perhaps some homemade daifuku for dessert would be lovely!"

"Yay! Homemade daifuku!" Mokona popped out of nowhere and hopped onto Yuko's shoulder.

"Wha- seriously, homemade daifuku?! Do you realize the amount of preparation of making it? I don't even know if we have rice flour to make it!" Watanuki yelled while throwing his hands in the air.

"No need to worry, I went to get some while I was out today so I'll want those daifukus for tonight's dessert!"

"Daifuku! Daifuku!" Mokona chanted.

"Ah alright fine! I'll go get started on dinner…"

While Watanuki was getting ready to make dinner and having the twins and Mokona trying to pester him during his work, Yuko sat on her lounge with a dark expression.

"Whatever has happened to Doumeki won't be clear to Watanuki if he is not careful. It was inevitable because of Watanuki's behavior towards Doumeki...but I'm afraid that boy might have wished for something he may not be able to pay for…"

In the kitchen, Maru and Moro played 'catch-the-Mokona' in the kitchen while Watanuki tried to ignore them so he could concentrate on dinner.

_'Yuko didn't even answer my question...or maybe she didn't want to answer it. Typical, always leaving me in the dark, why can't she just say it right to my face and not drop hints here and there so I can just figure it out the hard way! Wait, unless the answer was not a free one, I guess I can see where she's coming from…but still, ARRGH!'_

He continued turning the fish over the grill as he waited for the other side to brown as he gripped the tongs tightly.

_'But after today...was it true? Doumeki was beyond strange but it didn't seem to be a bad thing. In fact, he was better than normal. Like I had said, he was a lot nicer today. Not that I will ever get along with that dumbass, but...he just seemed a lot more approachable. Or more like human I guess and not a statue of emotions.'_

He placed the cooked fish onto a serving plate before moving onto chopping up the ingredients for the mango salad.

_'Maybe he really did listen to me and became a better person...' _Watanuki thought with a very slight smile.

* * *

><p><em>(At the Doumeki Temple)<em>

Doumeki walked home after walking halfway with Watanuki. After placing his shoes at the entrance and making his way to his bedroom, the usual stone face suddenly turned sinister and dark. His lips lifting up into a wide and frightening grin. Eyes darkening and turning a slight color of crimson. What had happened to this pure and peaceful archer?

"It had been a good day. A good day indeed."

This monster of Doumeki slid the door that split the one room into two and there, lying in a cold futon, skin so pale and transparent, was the real Doumeki. Only his empty shell that is his body and his soul ever so slowly slipping away from him.

"I had so much fun today with that friend of yours." The demon chuckled so lowly, it made the ground rumble at the sheer weight of that evil laugh.

"Kimihiro Watanuki...such a nice boy. He has such beauty it makes my non-existent heart beat so hard. Such a fine young boy, I can see why he attracts so many spirits."

The demon-Doumeki placed a hand on the real Doumeki's ice cold cheek, smiling like the joker.

"I'm sure he'll do just fine without you...Shizuka Doumeki."

The demon chuckled until he began laughing out loud into the night, his haunting and sadistic laugh echoing into the air, but no human heard such a laughter.

Although, Yuko did perk her ears up for a second. Suddenly confirming her predictions, at least for the moment, her eyebrows furrowed as she began to think about what could happen if nothing would be done. She only hoped that Watanuki would keep his guard up.

_To be Continued_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Don't forget to REVIEW and see you in chapter 3!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 - The Sweetness of Words

**Hello fellow readers!**

**Been a while since I've updated this story and there's a reason - I don't want to make this story boring, so it takes time to write a really good/decent chapter.**

**I really enjoyed and liked the idea of where I want this story/fanfic to go so I work very hard to write a good chapter every time. So that's why there's so much time and waiting around between chapters because I want these chapters to be worth reading. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHOLiC. All rights go to their respective owners. **_

**Anyway, no more babbling, let's move on with chapter 3 of my fanfic Replacement. Enjoy and REVIEW if you enjoyed it!**

* * *

><p>The day was perfect to see the cherry blossom trees in full bloom, its soft pink petals giving the streets a warm and enlightening atmosphere. The sun was shining brightly, its warm rays flowing through the cherry blossom petals and creating a delightful pink glow.<p>

Watanuki, Himawari and Doumeki sat on a picnic blanket away from the crowd of people who were all clustered around the trees. There was at least one spot that was not surrounded by other visitors and it was easier to enjoy the food Watanuki prepared without being elbowed by a random stranger.

"The cherry blossom trees are so beautiful! Especially when they fall from their branches and you get a little pink petal in your drink or food. It's like a wishing of good luck, isn't it?" Himawari looked towards her two friends.

"Hehehe! Yes, yes it is right! But not as beautiful as your smiling face, Himawari!" Watanuki fell into his lovestruck goofy act as hearts were practically visible above his head.

"By the way, how is the strawberry mochi?" Watanuki asked.

"It's very good, Watanuki!" Himawari happily responded.

"It even reminds me of the cherry blossom petals." Doumeki commented, taking another bite of the pink mochi. They had already finished their simple lunch of futomaki rolls and spring rolls, then moved onto dessert.

"Well...it's meant to be for that very reason." Watanuki retorted back. He sounded annoyed but he didn't really yell at him for commenting something positive on his food.

Watanuki still kept an eye out for any other strange change with Doumeki. Ever since yesterday, Doumeki had a completely different turn with his attitude and the bespectacled teenager didn't know how to react – remain the same or maybe adjust to this _new_ Doumeki? He didn't know. But after telling Yuko about it, he was now questioning his current issue even more. Yuko never answered his question of what his facial expressions were telling her, but maybe it was... insignificant.

"I'll have another one, please." Doumeki asked.

"Uh, sure. Here." Watanuki handed over another mochi to Doumeki, which the archer graciously took.

"Thank you." And then he smiled. Doumeki smiled.

Scratch that. It was not insignificant. Something was definitely wrong.

_'I really need to know what the hell is going on now! Yesterday I thought he was just being nice and I thought I could handle the change of heart of this...idiot! But no, this is just freaking me out now! When did Doumeki EVER say please or thank you?! Or even smile for that matter!' _Watanuki angrily thought.

"Watanuki, are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out." Himawari pointed out, as Watanuki's cheeks were flushed, his eyes were fixed upon the ground and it looked like steam was about to burst out of his ears.

"Wha- oh no, I'm fine Himawari, really!" Watanuki shook his head and smiled reassuringly.

"Are you sure? You don't look very well." Doumeki commented.

"I am fine, dammit! Quit trying to act like a mother hen to me!" Watanuki yelled at him, but the archer did not cover his ears and say 'you're too loud' like he would normally.

"I was only trying to make sure, that's all. If you're fine then drink some more water so you don't actually pass out." Doumeki finished off his last mochi and handed Watanuki the chilled thermos with iced water inside.

Watanuki grumbled lowly and snatched the thermos. "Fine!"

Himawari could only giggle at the two quarrelling boys. "You are such good friends you two!"

"That's not it, Himawariiiii!"

After lunch was over and it was time to head home since the wind was picking up, Watanuki packed up the utensils and the few leftovers. Himawari had left not long ago but Doumeki stayed behind for a while. He helped Watanuki pack up as well as folding up the big picnic blanket, which Watanuki snatched away before anyone would see them, the younger teenager commenting how this was something only couples do.

"Hey, Watanuki..."

"What?" Watanuki was mildly surprised the archer even used his name.

"Come with me for a second. I want to show you something."

Watanuki only grunted. "Alright fine, just wait for me to gather everything first."

Once Watanuki had everything in the bag he brought to carry the food, Doumeki led him further into the park.

_'I wonder what he wants to show me...it can't be anything that good that he has to drag me along with him.' _Watanuki thought as he followed the archer.

Doumeki had led them both up the concrete stairs from the park entrance and to the bridge that goes from the road to the side walk. The small bridge was high enough to see the entire park.

"So what is it that is so important that I had to come along?" Watanuki scowled while looking around to see what was so interesting around the bridge.

"Come over here."

Watanuki obeyed and went to look over the bridge and there he could see the entire park and the full bloomed cherry blossom trees, like a sea of light and dark pink hues. It was a beautiful scenery as the color pink itself was charming. Seeing it from above was like looking over clouds of cotton candy.

"Wow, you can practically see the end of the park from here! The trees look especially beautiful from here as well!"

"I thought so too. When I came here I thought I'd show you as well." Doumeki said while slowly leaning closer towards the shorter teenager.

Watanuki was oblivious to the archer's actions, as he was too engrossed with the calming scenery. But when he realised what Doumeki had said, it sounded very unlike the archer, making him feel uneasy and awkward.

"U-Uh...right, well, I'm glad I got to see it then." He didn't know how to respond to him, yet he hated the choice of words he used to speak at that moment.

Silence was drawn out for far too long and Watanuki decided to turn around to see if Doumeki was even still there standing with him.

"I should head back now, Yuko is probably hungry by now and-" By the time he turned his face, Doumeki was too close for comfort.

"GAH! Geez, could you back up a bit?!" And thus began the flailing.

"Sorry. You looked so distracted you were almost leaning too far off the bridge railing."

"Since when are you so concerned about what I do?!" Watanuki yelled.

"Since I first met you."

That stopped Watanuki completely from any yelling, flailing, or even saying anything back. He simply gave the archer a confused and bashful expression, frozen on the spot. Doumeki's kind eyes made Watanuki's knees buckle a bit and suddenly he had the urge to run away as fast as he could.

"Watanuki?" Doumeki's voice snapped him out of his daze.

"I-I gotta go now!" Watanuki bolted from where they stood and ran all the way to Yuko's shop as if spirits were right on his tail.

From where he stood, Doumeki smiled sweetly, before turning into an evil smirk.

* * *

><p>Watanuki arrived at the shop panting like crazy. Yuko looked rather darkly amused.<p>

"Whatever happened to you?" Yuko asked even though Watanuki knew very well she knew what happened.

"Something...weird...happen..." Watanuki puffed as he bent over to catch his breath.

"Oh? Well, you can tell me all about it...right after you make me some yakisoba that is!" Yuko gleefully demanded as she made her way down the hallway. From a distance, Watanuki could hear the twins chanting, "Yakisoba! Yakisoba!"

"Ugh, fine I'll get right on it." Watanuki groaned as he took off his shoes and headed to the kitchen. It was an all too familiar routine he didn't always enjoy.

_'Really, can't I get a chance to breathe first?! I spent all day out and now she wants food right away!'_

Watanuki figured he should be used to all of this by now, but the demands from his boss was not something he really wanted to get use to.

Once Yuko had finished her serving of food along with Mokona's share who practically inhaled it, Watanuki was on his way back to the kitchen only to be stopped when Yuko asked for another refill of sake.

"Now...you said something weird happened..."

Watanuki's memory jumped back to that moment Doumeki had surprised him with a slightly passionate response to his somewhat rhetorical question. He shuddered but felt himself blushing.

"Ah, yeah. Well...it's Doumeki."

"Oh? Doumeki again? I thought everything seemed fine with the way things were going the other day." Yuko sipped her sake delicately.

"Well yeah but...I dunno Yuko, something is really strange about that idiot! First he creeps me out by being so nice to me, and then he finally decides now that he uses manners when we're eating?! What the hell made him change all of a sudden?! I will get to the bottom of this, I swear!" Watanuki dramatically threw his fist in the air. He was angry yet determined.

Yuko had her suspicions as always, but she contemplated on whether it was safe enough to let Watanuki figure it out by himself or warn him of what may happen in the future if things continue as they are. But then again, Watanuki is not only an employee, but like a son to her. So giving him both a simple warning but letting the boy learn for himself and figure it out his own way would be her way to do it.

"Sometimes what we see is not what is actually real."

"Eh?" Here she goes now with her philosophical words.

"The spirits you see for example. Only you can see them and only you can see how malicious they can get. Not everyone can see that."

"Where are you getting at, Yuko?"

"Doumeki's change of heart is something that does make you feel uneasy, yes?"

"Well, yeah but..."

"But?"

"I guess it's not that entirely awful. I mean, the fact that he's trying to be a nicer person is kind of...well, nice I guess."

"So you don't exactly know how it makes you feel?"

"Not really."

Yuko took her time finishing off her cup of sake before speaking again.

"Well then, there should be nothing to worry about. If you think he's trying to act nicer towards you, then that should be considered a good thing. But...it's good to be on guard for anything."

"What do you mean?"

Yuko smiled. "Never mind. I need another sake!"

"Argh, again?! Geez, you already had four bottles!"

"Me too! Refill! Refill!" Mokona jumped out at Watanuki with a cup.

"Shut up, furball! You've already had too much!"

* * *

><p>Doumeki was still standing on the bridge where Watanuki had left him after their picnic. The sun had almost set and the breeze was turning colder and colder. The clouds begun to turn grey until the distant low rumble of thunder echoed throughout the city. This change of weather was unexpected for those who had just viewed the cherry blossom trees on a beautiful day. It seemed so strange, and almost frightening.<p>

"How cute...he was blushing at the very words that came out of my mouth. Not a fan of the sweet talk, are you dear Kimihiro...?" The demon Doumeki's smirk grew wider as he watched the sky turn dark and little drops of rain were beginning to fall.

"I wonder if I can make him quiver into a senseless pile of awe...make him look at me with such innocent loving eyes at the Doumeki he thinks he still remembers. Lure him into what he thinks is a safe haven and snatch him for my own. I've already gotten my teeth sunken into my first target...but this spirit-bound Kimihiro is just delightful to watch. He really is something...I can see now why Shizuka has such strong connections with this boy.

Once I had delved into his memories and emotions, I could see nothing but this boy. Kimihiro... Kimihiro. He must mean a lot, and I could feel it coming off of the young man as well. He has..such a tasty aura."

Night had fallen too quickly and the city was dark. The street lights automatically came on as vehicles drove pass the innocent-looking archer in disguise.

"I'll make your wishes come true, dear boy. I'll be everything Shizuka never was and then..."

A soft pink cherry blossom petal fell directly into the demon's open hand.

"I'll make you regret everything. And crush you and your dearest friend into dust."

The demon Doumeki crushed the delicate petal under his hand, cackling into the night.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the shop...<em>

"Huh, when did it suddenly start raining? It was such a nice day today..." Watanuki questioned as he looked outside the kitchen window.

Yuko's crimson eyes glanced over to the open shoji doors. A gust of cold air blew right through her hair. Something was waiting and wanting for something to happen.

The question was...who could it be?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Don't forget to REVIEW if you enjoyed it! See you in chapter 4 soon!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 - Trust & Luck

**Hello readers! Wow, I know – where the hell have I been? Well, for those who are following my other xxxHOLIC fanfic '_Missing_' then you will see in chapter 11 the little notes I put before the story (I hope most of you read those, because I write those for all of you personally) why I've been absent from writing.**

**Before I bore you any longer with why I've been gone, let's just move along and be happy I have updated this story and I hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Days had passed, and Watanuki started to think that Doumeki's change in behavior was no longer unusual. In fact, he felt that whatever happened or whatever was going on in the archer's head was probably for the better. Seeing as their friendship, or whatever they had, was starting to bring them together the more they hung out, with or without Himawari tagging along.<p>

After a week, Himawari commented happily on how Doumeki and Watanuki were such good friends and normally the bespectacled boy would protest unconvincingly. Now he would only grunt before turning his head towards the archer and before he could say anything, Doumeki would smile. It caught Watanuki off guard completely but no nasty retorts or protesting about how they were nothing like friends came from Watanuki.

Although Watanuki still pondered on why Doumeki seemed like such a different person, he would finalise his thoughts with, _'As long as he doesn't get on my nerves, I don't see him as such a nuisance...'_

It was a cool morning and Watanuki was walking happily down the street with a bento box in his hand and his school bag in the other. He seemed to appear happier particularly today because Yuko didn't need him to make breakfast for her today since she had to leave quite early in the morning for a few errands. Not only that, but knowing that Doumeki, who lived not too far away from his apartment building, was going to be walking with him to school and not act like a total ass.

It occurred to him that their walks to and from school had been much more peaceful and enjoyable. As shocking as it was to Watanuki, he reminded himself that as long as Doumeki was not going to nag him about lunch or anything else, he'd give the archer a chance.

And now the two walked and talked as if they had been best friends for a long time. Himawari did not seem to notice the dramatic change as she always thought they were best friends whether or not they argued, well, mostly Watanuki argued with him.

When Watanuki made it to Doumeki's temple home, he saw the archer was just about to exit the temple grounds.

"Good morning, Watanuki."

"Morning." It still seemed weird being so civil around a guy he use to hate, but he didn't allow that thought to bother him much.

They walked in silence for a while until Doumeki began to make small talk with the blue-eyed boy and soon, laughing and the occasional affectionate shoulder brushing was present between the two.

Classes went on as the day seemed to slow down. Watanuki use to hate classes before lunch because he knew that sooner or later, Doumeki would find him and ask for his share of bento. Nowadays, Doumeki would come to his class to retrieve him and they'd chat for a while before going to their usual spot to eat.

By the time Maths class ended, a light shower turned into a stormy afternoon rain. As soon as the bell went off, Watanuki started packing his maths book away and saw Doumeki entering the classroom.

"Hey, it's pouring outside so same place we usually sit?" Doumeki asked as he approached him.

Watanuki smiled brightly. "Yep. It was such a nice day, I dunno where the sudden downpour came from."

Doumeki shrugged. "I guess they were right to call mother nature its name – its weather is just as hormonal as a girl." The archer joked.

Watanuki chuckled softly, even though the joke was a little mean to females he still found it funny, especially from someone like Doumeki.

"Well, let's get going. Himawari might already be there waiting."

That was another thing that changed in Watanuki, he didn't seem as excited to see his long-lived crush whenever he saw Himawari. Sure, he was always happy to see her and still remained kind to her but he was not spinning in circles with a lovestruck expression on his face. Not that Watanuki had noticed this himself but the demon inside Doumeki certainly did, and it made him smirk on the inside.

_'One step closer to your heart...another to break it all into pieces my dear Kimihiro...'_

A chill ran down Watanuki's spin but he shook it off as soon as it settled down.

"Geez, it feels like winter with the rain bringing in such a cold breeze inside." Watanuki commented to himself as Doumeki behind him held a evil grin on his face.

Once they made it to the staircase that led to the forth floor, they saw Himawari sitting on the third step with her little pink bento on her lap.

"Hey guys!" She gleefully greeted them.

"Hello Himawari! You brought your own bento today? How cool! I've never seen a bento you cooked yourself! I bet it tastes amazing!" Watanuki still always adored the girl as he would normally, just not with his usual over-the-top compliments he'd give her all the time.

"Oh, actually my mom cooked a big dinner last night so these are just the leftovers I reheated." Himawari's smile did not falter at the fact that she could not cook her own meals because of her terrible curse but she'd never let it get to her or show it whenever Watanuki would fawn over something of hers.

"Oh...ah, right! Well still, it looks great!" Watanuki awkwardly complimented her lunch before unwrapping the cloth on his bento box. It was a two tier bento box that contained his and Doumeki's share of lunch.

As lunch progressed, the three chatted amongst each other without the normal banter between Watanuki and Doumeki. It was such a peaceful lunch break and even the past week it seemed that however their lunch times use to be never existed.

Near the stairway, the large window near the thee friends sitting together was left open. While Watanuki was packing up the boxes he went to grab his cloth to wrap up the containers until the breeze from the open window blew it away.

"Ah geez, it had to fly all the way up the top of the stairs." Watanuki grumbled as he walked up the long staircase.

This gave the demon a chance to play one of his dirty tricks on the oblivious young man.

_'Let's see how trust and luck will play out when I play with your little heart, Kimihiro...' _the demon chuckled deeply within Doumeki's mind as Watanuki went to grab the cloth on the last step. Using Doumeki's mind and his own demonic powers, he created a force that made Watanuki slip on the last step and fall backwards.

"GAAAAHH!" Watanuki yelled as he felt himself being pushed by some invisible force. He felt himself falling and he could hear Himawari screaming.

"WATANUKI!" The girl screamed in terror. Watanuki squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the painful impact of the stairs.

Quick on his feet, Doumeki rushed up the stairs with inhuman speed and caught the terrified boy in his arms before he could touch the ground. Watanuki, who was still curled up and his eyes still shut tightly, could hear the distant sound of a voice calling his name. The blood had rushed to his head as he fell backwards and he couldn't hear anything but the sound of his heartbeat racing.

"...Watanuki...Watanuki!" Said boy's eyes shot open and saw that he was not on the floor in a pool of blood, but safely wrapped in the archer's arms. No harm done whatsoever.

"Watanuki, are you alright?" Doumeki's face was full on concern it scared him. Realising that he hadn't said a word to the archer yet, Watanuki awkwardly turned his head around with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Himawari came running up the stairs with a scared expression on her gentle features.

"Is he okay, Doumeki?!"

Doumeki turned around to face her and gave Himawari a small smile.

"He'll be alright, he's just in shock. It would've been more than a few broken bones if I was too late." Doumeki tightened his hold on the shaken up boy.

Himawari smiled warmly at the two. "That's a relief. I don't know what I would've done if he was hurt."

Doumeki looked at her with sweet, gentle eyes. "Himawari."

"Yes?"

"Don't blame yourself for this."

"But-"

"It was the wind from the open window over there. It had nothing to do with you."

Himawari smiled again, but she still felt terrible that her friend almost got hurt. All because she was there with him.

Doumeki could feel Watanuki squirming, trying to get up from the archer's hold.

"Watanuki, are you okay now?" Doumeki's voice sounded so soft and warm near Watanuki's ear it made him jolt up in surprise.

"Ah, y-yeah. Thanks...for um, saving me. I dunno what happened." The bespectacled young man scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out what had happened and what pushed him.

"It's fine, as long as you're not hurt."

Watanuki felt his cheeks warm up at what Doumeki had said, causing him to almost stumble on the stairs. Doumeki caught him with ease.

"Easy now, I just saved you from a terrible fall."

"I-I...I know. Shut up."

Doumeki could only chuckle at Watanuki's bashful state so he helped him down the stairs, ignoring the young man's protests.

"What happened, Watanuki? Did you slip or something?" Himawari asked as he looked at him with a worried expression.

"Uh, I'm actually not sure. It felt like I was pushed or something. But no-one was there and I..."

"And what?" Doumeki asked.

"I didn't feel any presence of a spirit nearby. So what could it be?"

Doumeki sighed as he placed a hand on Watanuki's shoulder. "As long as you're okay now, just don't worry about it."

"Yeah, Doumeki's right. I'm sure it was just a little accident, it's possible that there was something slippery on the stairs."

"Yeah I guess." Watanuki mumbled.

_'Hahahaha! That cute little expression on your face was priceless! The way you look at Doumeki was like a princess who was just saved by her knight in shining armour! Oh, how beautiful...you are already falling for him now, aren't you Kimihiro...it'll be so much fun when I take that all away from you in the end.'_

The demon was having the time of his life inside Doumeki's mind and playing with emotions was one of his favorite games to play with humans. Watching Watanuki in fear of his life and then realising that Doumeki was there to save him made him look at the archer as if he now would depend on Doumeki with his life. The trust building up between the two friends was just the first step to creating chaos for the innocent victim.

_'Oh how easy that was...I can't imagine what other games we'll play together Kimihiro.'_

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day and Himawari had to stay back in school for club activities so she waved goodbye to Doumeki and Watanuki as they exited the classroom together. The rain was still pouring down hard as the two boys went to the locker room to grab their belongings.<p>

"ARGH!" Watanuki yelped in frustration after he went to put on his shoes.

"What is it?" Doumeki looked over at his friend with a curious look.

"I forgot my umbrella! Of all days when it is absolutely pouring buckets outside – dammit!"

Doumeki walked over and gently poked him with the tip of his umbrella. Watanuki jumped up in surprise and turned around, nearly whacking the archer in the face with his elbow.

"You can share my one with me. We walk the same way anyway." Doumeki said as he placed the umbrella on his shoulder.

"Hah? But I live further away from your house! It's not like we're next door neighbours!" Watanuki argued.

"True, but you can take it with you on your way home once we've reached my house."

Watanuki seemed to be out of excuses to not use his umbrella and decided to just go with it.

"Alright, alright fine. C'mon let's go. I don't have to go to Yuko's until later tonight so I'll need to organise myself at home before I am late again for work."

The walk home was quiet but not awkward, at least for Doumeki it wasn't. Watanuki was shorter than the archer himself so trying to stay sheltered in the umbrella with a tall teenager was not easy. Especially since it was already awkward enough with the whole stairway incident. Watanuki felt like a helpless maiden after what happened.

Without noticing, Watanuki realised that Doumeki had stopped in front of his temple home.

"Well we're here, so take it and try not to get wet." Doumeki lectured the already annoyed boy. He handed the large umbrella to Watanuki.

"Geez, you sound like a mother to me. But..." Watanuki's back was facing the archer so he could not see his flustered face. Doumeki turned around with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Thanks." Watanuki mumbled before walking briskly on his way home.

Doumeki smiled for a while, watching the young man walk his way home until he was out of sight before a sinister smile stretched out widely on his face. It terrified even the birds that were sheltered under a tree.

"You're welcome, my dear Kimihiro." The demon's voice echoed throughout the chilly air as thunder rumbled in the dark gloomy sky.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! REVIEW if you enjoyed this updatenew chapter! See you soon in the next chapter!**


End file.
